


To London

by agdhani



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Blow Me Away Prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe not the best idea Ichabod ever had</p>
            </blockquote>





	To London

“If men were meant to fly…”

“We would’ve been given wings…”

Ichabod bit his tongue, jostled through the narrow aisle to their assigned seats. Those had been his intended words, but he wasn’t going to let Abbie know.

He looked at the slip of paper in his hand as Abbie shoved her pack into an overhead cupboard. “Are you sure…”

“Window seat or the aisle.”

He looked at the tiny window, imagining, and then at the seats they had been give. “Aisle.” The lesser of two evils, surely.

“Your idea to see London, remember?”

His brow arched. “Don’t remind me.”


End file.
